The present invention relates to a communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cordless mouse which selectively communicates with a computer and which is also capable of transmitting a beam of laser light.
Computerized presentations are an effective method of presenting information in an informative and polished manner. A disadvantage encountered during computerized presentations is that it generally takes two individuals to run the presentation, one to give the presentation and another to operate the computer and associated display which is often a projected display for viewing by an audience. It is possible for a single operator to give the presentation and operate the computer with a cordless mouse. If a cordless mouse is used, however, the presenter must still fumble between the computer mouse and a laser pointer when he wants to point to specific information located on the projected image. Alternatively, when one individual is making the presentation and a cordless mouse is not used, a lag occurs in the presentation as the presenter moves back and forth between controlling the computer and using a laser pointer to illustrate points on the computer controlled projected image.
The present invention provides a communication device which is selectively operable as a cordless device for sending control signals to a computer and as a transmitter of a laser light beam. The communication device is configured like a conventional cordless input device for a computer and includes a transmission port in a front surface which is adapted to transmit wireless control signals to a computer as well as a beam of light for use in highlighting points of a presentation.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the communication device includes a switch for selectively transmitting from the transmission port the wireless control signals or the beam of light. In various aspects of the invention, the communication device may be a cordless mouse, track ball apparatus, or touch pad apparatus, and the beam of light may be a laser beam for use in highlighting a presentation.
The communication device has its own independent power supply, including one or more batteries. In one aspect of the invention, at least one of the batteries powers transmission of the wireless computer control signals and at least one other battery powers transmission of the beam of light. In another aspect of the invention, the communication device includes an automatic switch adapted to switch from one or more batteries which are at low power to one or more other batteries which are at a higher power.